


We All Write In A Pokemon World

by Flangst



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Bit of nudity, Fluff, Multi, random bits taken from various canon, scenes inserted in episodes, these are not connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flangst/pseuds/Flangst
Summary: A collection of short stories about the Pokemon world, taken from various games and the anime, and my own ideas about how the world works. I'll be posting more chapters as I write more stories. Remember, none of these are connected to each other unless specifically stated.





	1. Antidote

“This is so great, Lotus! Now that you know Surf, we can finally travel out to Cianwood City and get that medicine (andalsobeatthegymleader) so we can heal Jasmine’s Pokemon!”

My Quagsire croaked and smiled up at me. I assume it was a smile. It’s about the only expression I’ve seen on her.

Ah, how naive and foolish I was. Growing up in Johto, I’d gone to the beach with my mom quite a few times, but was never able to go very far into the water because of the Tentacool that inhabited the waters offshore. Anyone who went in without a Pokemon for protection was just asking for trouble. 

As it turns out, any trainer who ventured into the water without either some good repels or a few dozen doses of antidote was just stupid.

And that’s the story of how I had to carry my poor Quagsire to shore after failing to shake a particularly curious school of the little slimy jellyfish fucks. 

Goddamn Tentacool.


	2. Cooltrainer

“Hey you! Yeah, you, trainer!”

“Me?” Leaf sighed. She’d been wandering in the stupid cave system for what felt like hours. Victory Road, more like Lame… Road… Place...Thing… ok, she wasn’t good at clever names. Her Charizard, named Candle, could attest to that. 

“I challenge you to a--!”

“Yeah, yeah, just get on with it.”

Thank Giratina she’d stocked up on all those potions and revives before coming in here. 

The trainer, a girl with a red tracksuit and purple hair tossed her first Pokeball. Out popped a cute star-shaped creature with tiny wings. The Clefairy peeped at her. She smiled.

“Hey, I used to have one of those.”

“Yeah? What did you do with it? Cause you know only certain trainers can handle these things, what with Metronome and all.”

“Oh, well…” Leaf released her Clefable, and watched in satisfaction as the other girl’s face adopted a less cocky expression. “I just made mine better, that’s all.” Pinky the Clefable glared at her lesser-evolved opponent, waiting keenly for instructions. 

“Pinky, use Meteor Mash!”

“Oh, fuck! Clefairy use--wait. Wait, did you name it ‘Pinky?’” the other trainer snorted, heedless of the fact that her Clefairy was currently facing death from above.

“At least I named mine, loser!” Leaf snapped back, face growing hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did actually name my Charizard "Candle" because I am incredibly clever with names.


	3. Contest

“And the winner is… Danny and his amazing Lotad!”

“WHAT THE FUCK??? HE FUCKING CHEATED!!!”

May’s Rayquaza had the grace to look embarrassed as she pitched a fit of epic proportions.   
“I HAVE A LEGENDARY! AS IN, ONE OF A KIND!! ITS MOVESET IS WAY COOLER THAN YOUR SHITTY LOTAD! IT CAN MEGA EVOLVE FOR ARCEUS’ SAKE!!! AND YOUR STUPID LOTAD KEPT FREAKING EVERYONE OUT WITH ITS BULLET SEED! YOU ARE A CHEATER!!!”

“Ma’am, if you don’t calm down I’m afraid I’m going to have to disqualify you--”

“YOU CAN TAKE YOUR RIBBON AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! RAYQUAZA, LET’S BLOW THIS POPSICLE STAND!”

Rayquaza took the phrase quite literally, blowing a hole in the ceiling--showering the screaming onlookers in rubble--before taking off like a rocket, May’s rants growing fainter as the pair disappeared into the blue sky.


	4. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader beware: Fluff

Misty sat at the end of the dock, bawling her eyes out. Poor Togepi trilled and patted his mother’s arms, trying to comfort her, but she hardly noticed. How could Ash be so insensitive and mean? She thought they’d been getting along so well for months now, but ever since Gary defeated him again on their way to Olivine City, he’d been in a spectacularly foul mood. This was worse than when he’d lost at the Pokemon League. For days he’d been surly, short-tempered and moody, even yelling at Pikachu a couple times before the electric Pokemon zapped him to make him cut it out. Even Brock was nearly fed up, and he had the patience of a saint. 

Then Ash had snapped at her at the Pokemon Gym, mentioning that he couldn’t wait until she got her bike fixed and left him alone for good. No one had brought up her bike for months; she hadn’t thought of it for the longest time. She didn’t know why this particular comment had been what drove her to tears; maybe it was just a buildup of stress from dealing with his bad attitude for the past few days. Or maybe…

Nope, nope, not going there. Not gonna think about him that way. He doesn’t deserve it right now.

Misty sniffled and wiped her eyes, trying to compose herself. A few more tears dripped onto Togepi, who squeaked in surprise.

“Briiii!”

She laughed weakly and patted his head. “‘Sorry, Togepi.”

“What are you doing here, twerp?”

Team Rocket! Misty leapt to her feet, grabbing blindly for a Pokeball. Jessie stood behind her, looking tired and a little surprised to see her. She held up her hands.

“Relax, loser, I’m in no mood for a fight. So don’t prepare for trouble or whatever.” Misty blinked in surprise. Team Rocket was always in the mood for a fight. Still suspicious, she sat back down.

“What are you doing here?”

“Going for a walk. We need some rest and relaxation before our next big crime. What about you? Where’s your dorky friends?”

“Oh, they’re somewhere. I just needed to be alone.”

To her surprise, Jessie actually sat next to her, tossing her long magenta hair over one shoulder. “Were you crying just now?”

“Wha--no! No way! Why would you think that?” Misty replied nervously, wiping at her face which was probably all red and puffy from sobbing. Jessie just gave her a deadpan look until she sighed in irritation. “Yeah, ok, yes, I was. Happy now?”

“Was it about a boy?”

“How did you--?”

“It’s always about a boy,” replied Jessie with conviction. “Trust me. They’re more trouble than they’re worth.”

Misty nodded. Finally someone understood. “Tell me about it.” 

“Let me guess, Ash said something nasty to you and it hurts more because you like him.” 

“WHAT? Who said anything about Ash?! I didn’t say anything about him!!!” gasped Misty, blushing. 

Jessie rolled her eyes. “Oh please. I’ve been trying to steal your Pokemon long enough to figure out what’s going on between you dorks. You obviously like him.”

“No I don’t! You don’t know what you’re talking about,” snapped Misty. 

“Ah-ah-ah, denial will get you nowhere.” Jessie smirked knowingly at her. Misty grunted in annoyance.

“Ok maybe I like him… a little. But it doesn’t matter cause he’s totally oblivious and wouldn’t care anyways! And he’s been a total jerk this whole week. He’s mad cause Ga--his rival--beat him again and he can’t get over it. So he’s been nasty to everyone. I just… ughhhh!” 

To her surprise Jessie made a little sympathetic sound. “Like I said, more trouble than they’re worth. If I were you, I’d give him a few good slaps.”

That sounded… a little extreme. But then this was Jessie of Team Rocket she was talking to. Who knows what depraved methods she used to keep her team in line. 

“If it makes you feel better, I know the twerp does like you. He just has no idea what to do about it cause he’s a stupid kid.”

Misty felt her jaw drop. Ash… likes me? But then she pulled back on her shock. “No… no way. All he cares about is becoming a Pokemon Master. He barely has time for his friends let alone… let alone me.” 

“Oh, twerp.” Jessie sighed in pity. “Ah, to be young and stupid again. Yes, of course he likes you. He’s just an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon, let's face it: What Pokeshippers among us HASN'T cried just a tiny bit over what a clueless dingbat Ash was?


	5. Dream Eater

Brendan floated blissfully above a shimmering sea of PokePuffs as a Rayquaza made of taffy flew past him with a mighty roar. He waved to it and it waved back, giving him a somewhat frightening tooth grin. But that was ok cause Rayquaza was his friend; everyone was his friend in magical happy candy world. And nothing could spoil this beautif-

What the fuck.

Just below him was a Banette cheerfully munching its way through the PokePuffs, leaving a trail of emptiness behind it. He wanted to shout at it to fuck off, but he couldn’t find his voice. The Banette ignored him and continued to eat away at his magical candy world. How could things have gone so wrong?

“Nette, nette, nette! X3”

Brendan jolted awake, and his Banette froze guiltily, staring at him. It had been hovering over his head, now it slowly descended to the ground with a cheesy smile. 

“You little shit, that was a really good dream.”

Nette? :o”

“Yeah, I’m mad! Cut that shit out. I need my sleep.”

“Nette. :D” 

“I know you love me; I still don’t want you eating my dreams!”

“Nette? :C”

“Well… ok, maybe when I have a nightmare. Once in awhile.”


	6. Mystery

“Oh, young lady, do you think you could do an old woman a huge favor?”

Kris blinked. “Er… yeah… of course. After all, you are raising my Jigglypuff.”

The daycare lady smiled at her. “I’m so glad. You see, I have this egg…” She reached under the counter and produced a baby blue egg. A thick zigzag decorated it, looking almost like a crack. It also had a few dark grey speckles. “I don’t think it’ll be hatching any time with an old crone like me; I don’t get outside of the daycare much. But with a trainer, I think this little fella actually stands a good chance of hatching. So I was wondering if you would be willing to carry it around until it hatches? If you can’t take care of it afterwards I would be more than happy to. I just need it to hatch.” 

“Sure…” Carefully Kris took the egg. It was about the size of a softball. Carefully she tucked it into the side pocket of her backpack, making sure it was securely strapped it. “What kind of egg is it anyways?”

“I have no idea! Someone just dropped it off here!” The old lady cackled. Kris sighed. Great. It could be a Magikarp for all she knew. Maybe she could look up an egg directory later.


	7. Toboggan

“Ok, I guess I’m not climbing back down this mountain. Cause I will slip and fall and kill myself.”

A harsh wind tore at any exposed skin.

“Aaaaand it’s too dangerous to fly. Great.”

Route 216 was hazardous enough on the way up. But it seemed like a sheer fall on the way down. Dawn pondered her predicament for several minutes and then came up with an idea nothing short of brilliant, if she did say so herself. 

“Go, Bronzor!”

The mirror Pokemon floated before her, waiting expectantly for an order. It wasn’t much affected by the cold, being a Steel type. 

“Bronzor… I know this sounds odd, but… I need you to let me ride you down the mountain. Otherwise I’ll probably fall. And die.” 

“Zoooooooor.”

“Yeah, I know, but it’ll only be for a little while? I promise I’ll give you a treat later.”

Bronzor thought it over, humming metallically. Eventually it nodded at her and laid down in the snow. 

“Awesome! You’re the best, Bronzor!” The reply of Zorr! was muffled. 

She carefully sat down atop the Pokemon, crossing her legs. Creeping to the edge of the cliff, she peered over. Here goes nothing.

“Here… we… go!” she pushed off and screamed as Bronzor zipped down the slope, swerving around trees with the kind of foresight only a Psychic type possesses. Dawn held on for dear life and hoped she wouldn’t lose her balance. If she ignored the fact that they could run into a boulder or fly off a cliff any time, this was kinda fun.

She would come to take back those words in a few seconds when Bronzor did indeed go straight off a cliff. Luckily it managed to catch itself and her, floating them both down to solid ground. Dawn made irritated noises to herself the entire time. Bronzor seemed rather pleased that it hadn’t gotten them both killed.

“Next time I’ll just risk the broken ankle,” she muttered, becoming even more upset when she spotted the sky tram a mile over. Bronzor hummed comfortingly. It had rather enjoyed itself.


	8. Humpty-Hump

Hilda had left her Ditto in the Daycare Center with her friend Cheren’s Haxorus in hopes of producing an Axew egg. That had been four days ago. She’d been puttering around Striation City to take her mind off it. Had sat at every restaurant. Had endured Cilan, Chili and Cress’ endless stream of food-related similes about her and her Pokemon. Had bummed around the Dreamyard and irritated the dream scientists until one chased her out with an Espeon. Had allowed the kids at the Trainer School to “ooh” and “ahh” over her Serperior until she was pretty sure it would collapse under the weight of its ego. 

But she couldn’t take it anymore. She HAD to go and check. Sure, the guy at the daycare had tut-tutted and said she “couldn’t rush these things” and “nature will take its course in its own beautiful way. Or your Ditto will be eaten. One of these two things, definitely.” But come on, she just wanted to have one little look. This was driving her nuts.

She parked her bike by the entrance and went around to look through the fence containing the… ahem… “play area.” There was a Toxicroak napping in the sun, an Eevee drinking from the water trough, and--oh, there, they were!

Wait.

Wait, what. 

Oh, sweet Arceus.

The Haxorus was crouched on all fours, grunting enthusiastically as it humped… something. Oh, no, wait, there it was. Hilda could just see something pink and squishy writhing underneath the Dragon type’s crotch. 

Well. At least now she knew they really liked each other. Hopefully Haxorus didn’t eat their mates after breeding.


	9. Technical Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my boyfriend for helping me figure out this pseudo-technological gobbledygook. You kids and your damn TMs.

Moltres Age, Year 251, Day 44 (~1979)

“Ted, this is… what you’re proposing is insane. Brilliant, but insane.”

“Nathan, think about it: TMs that don’t break after one use. They haven’t figured out how to do that yet but I think I’ve found a way to stop the data from instantly degrading when a Pokemon uses it.”

“Yeah, but doesn’t a big part of Silph Co’s consumer revenue come from… y’know, trainers ordering our TMs?”

Ted shrugged. “Well, maybe these things won’t be in huge supply. I mean, Trainers already need to certify to use certain TMs. Look, I’m not a sales guy, I’m a computer guy. That’s why I’m back here instead of up in the boardrooms with Mr. Silph.”

“I thought it was because of your fear of public speaking.” 

Ted ignored him and motioned him over to the computer. “Check this out.” He loaded a TM01 into the slot and hummed to himself as it booted up. The program finished loading.

ProgamTechnicalMachine_Cut_01

“Now HERE’S the fun part.”

UserProgram: PORYGON_V.1.3  
Command: sequence_PORY24828888288288488  
Confirm?  
YES

“What the hell is PORYGON? Is that the thing you’ve been working on?”

“Shh. Watch. This thing is more than a pet project. I’m telling you, Nathan, you’re looking at the future of Pokemon genetic coding.”

ProgramTechnicalMachine_Cut_01 wishes to accept sequence_PORY24828888288288488  
Simulate?  
YES  
Simulating…  
ProgramTechnicalMachine_Cut_01 --pokemon PORY(01)  
Cut....Learned  
ProgramTechnicalMachine_Cut_01 --pokemon PORY(02)  
Cut....Learned  
ProgramTechnicalMachine_Cut_01 --pokemon PORY(03)  
Cut....Learned  
ProgramTechnicalMachine_Cut_01 --pokemon PORY(04)  
Cut....Learned  
...

Ted grinned at Nathan as he watched his colleague’s eyes grow huge. “Holy shit. Holy shit. How… wait, are you loading your project data into the disk?”

“No, I’m giving it a simulated Pokemon to work with. See, the problem with most TMs is the data is only accepted superficially. Into the mind. I’ve figured out a way to make the data compatible with the body, on a DNA level. Genetic code is a helluva lot cleaner than brainwaves, Nate. The Pokemon will literally have the move coded into their DNA. No more corrupted software and no more issues with Pokemon forgetting their skill sets. You can’t forget DNA.” 

“You don’t think it’ll make the Pokemon sick? We don’t want another round of lawsuits, man.” 

“Hell no. It’s not altering any of the coding the cells need to stay running. It’s just adding another small line of data into the neurobiological systems. I’ve run a lot of tests.”

“On the computer?”

“Well… yeah. But this thing, that I used as a test subject? Nate, this thing… it really is a Pokemon.”

“Wait, your PORYGON program? Ted, it’s just a test program. A bunch of coding on an OS can’t be a Pokemon.”

“Um, Pokeballs??? That’s clearly some kind of alteration of their physical ‘coding,’ if you will. We got new Pokemon after the industrial age, didn’t we? Who’s to say the digital dawn won’t create more? Check this out.”

Running UserProgram PORYGON_V.1.3  
System checks…  
Check complete.  
Perform Conversion?  
YES

The lines of code shivered, morphed… changed. A fat, geometric bird-looking thing was outlined on the screen, staring at them with unblinking eyes. Lines of pink and blue made up its simple body. Nathan was shocked.

“What the hell was that?”

“That was Conversion. It’s an operation I programmed into it to give it a body. Nathan, meet Porygon. Meet the future of SilphCo.”


	10. Slowpoke

“You know, I have stuff I need to do.”

“Sloooooooooooooooow… (´ー`)”

“I mean, I don’t want to do it, cause it’s chores, but I gotta.”

“Pooooooooooooooooooooke?….. (´ー`)”

“I mean, you’d think what with being retired I wouldn’t have so much stuff to do. But it all just… piles up, you know? Not to mention all the people who still want handmade commissions. I’m an old man, Slowpoke. Well, not crazy old but old enough to deserve some rest and relaxation, darn it. Maybe I need to go on a trip.”

The Slowpoke on Kurt’s lap shifted slightly to be more comfortable, sighing contentedly. It probably hadn’t understood a word he’d just said, but somehow it was soothing to talk to the Slowpoke. They were good listeners. He patted its soft head and it flicked its ear. Slowly. 

“Sometimes I’m almost jealous of you. Easy life, no worries, a nice cushy well dedicated to you…” He winced, remembering his last visit to the well. He’d taken a bad fall and it had been up to the young trainer, Kris, to flush out Team Rocket from his town’s sacred site. 

“Slooooooooooowpooooooooooooooooke. (´ー`)”

“Well, I guess that floor can wait a little longer to be swept…” He folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against the chair, the fat pink Pokemon on his legs rolling onto its side and beginning to snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Kurt just faked that injury to get out of helping. Lazy fuck.


	11. CPR

“ASH! Ash, wake up! Ash!!” 

“Pika pi!!”

Misty shook her friend frantically, ignoring the cold that made her limbs clumsy and slow. Ash didn’t move at all. She couldn’t remember how long he’d even been in the water before she and Tracy had gone after him.

“He’s not breathing, Misty!”

“I know, I know!” Frantically she leaned down, pressing her ear onto Ash’s chest. To her panic, she couldn’t detect a heartbeat. She couldn’t waste a second. Thank Arceus learning CPR was mandatory for running a Water Gym. 

She tipped Ash’s head back, pinched his nose shut and sealed her mouth over his. I always imagined what kissing him might be like but this isn’t what I had in mind, she noted in the corner of her mind as she breathed into his mouth.

As she started the chest compressions, counting under her breath, he jerked under her hands and began to hack and cough, spitting up seawater. Misty almost cried with relief, wiping at her stinging eyes. He’s ok. Thank you, whoever’s looking out for him.

“Muh… Misty?”

“Hey, take it easy.”

“Pipipi!” Pikachu rushed to his partner’s side, patting his face worriedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all fans of 2000 know my pain.


	12. MISSINGNO.

They had no idea what it was. It had simply shown up one day. It didn’t appear aggressive. It didn’t even appear to be aware of anything. It just floated there, over old Farmer Henry’s abandoned truck (it had had to be abandoned after a family of Beedrill moved into the cab).  
Was it a Pokemon? people asked. The best Pokemon researchers Kanto had to offer, including Professor Samuel Oak himself, came to study and investigate. The strange phenomenon wasn’t alive, they concurred. It didn’t respond to any stimulus testing--beyond a strange electronic pulse it would produce when anyone got too near. It fried a lot of expensive tech that way.

It was not a Pokemon. And yet it did seem to be aware of its surroundings at least in a defensive capacity. 

Maybe it’s an alien, people suggested. After all, who knew what laws of life and death governed the creatures of other planets? At the very least, it could have been some kind of alien signal or technology deposited on Earth for some reason. They even brought some Clefairy over to investigate but the Clefairy could only determine that it responded negatively to being attacked. No further attempts at communication were made. 

One issue not discovered until much later was how it would erase all data pertaining to a trainer’s Pokedex. There was talk of Pokemon in the far off Sinnoh region that could produce glitches and affect electronics but not like this. This… thing… did more than erase data. It could physically clone objects placed near it. Whether it was producing the clones via its own body mass or gathering matter from the surrounding area was unclear. 

Unfortunately, the cloned items also seemed buggy. Cloned Pokeballs broke when people tried to use them. Cloned vitamins turned to useless powder. 

Eventually the area around old Farmer Henry’s truck was cordoned off for safety. They couldn’t make it leave, and as long as it didn’t become openly hostile, there was no reason why it couldn’t continue to hang around there, creepily. Interfering with private phone calls and such. Inflaming conspiracy theorists. Making the cops’ jobs just that little extra bit harder.

They called it Missingno.


	13. Bone Zone

It was cute. It was short. And its bone was on fire. 

“Whoa, dude. Like…. Red, man, are you seeing this?” Blue pawed annoyingly at Red’s sleeve, though the latter hardly seemed to notice, not being in a much more coherent state thanks to the Morelull mushrooms they’d consumed. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, and the perky young lady they’d met had been adamant that they try her cooking. And who were they to offend the locals by not trying new things?

“New things” apparently also included this region’s variety of natural-grown psychotropic drugs.

The small flaming Marowak in front of them continued to glare, holding its flaming bone between itself and them as a “stay away, I’m feeling territorial” gesture. Said gesture was lost on the two stoned young men before it.

“I’m gonna… I like, wanna…. Catch it, you know? Like, look at it’s cool… coloring an’ shit… It’s got like a cool thingie on its head!”

Blue giggled, leaning heavily on his silent partner for support. Red simply stared at the creature in a mushroom-induced haze, which seemed to upset it the longer he stared. Had they been fully possessed of their senses, they’d know that like most Pokemon, Marowak interpreted starring as a challenge. 

Receiving a flaming bone club upside the head is not made an any more pleasant experience by the addition of hallucinogens.


	14. Film Noir

_ ‘The dame knew something, but she wasn’t talking. She was clamped up tighter than a Cloyster, which could mean only two things: either someone had gotten to her first, or she was guilty. I was leaning on the side of guilty. Why? First of all, the gal had a Persian with her. A nasty critter if I ever saw one. Never trust a dame with a Persian, that’s my motto. Well, that and if it’s not at least 100-proof it ain’t worth drinking.’  _

_ ‘The phone rang. Never a good sign. Especially not if it was one of the loan sharks-’ _

“This is so boring!!”

“SHHH! Ash, this is a classic!  _ What You Don’t Know Can Kill,  _ by Albert Fitzschlock! He was a genius!”

“Yeah, a genius at being bor--OW, MISTY!”

_ “Pii pika!” _

“Don’t take HER side!”

“Shh, you guys! The beautiful femme fatale is coming back onscreen!” Brock sighed dreamily, not noticing that he put his elbow in his popcorn. “I’d risk a thousand loan sharks just to win her approving glance!”

Misty sighed. “That’s why you’re not a P.I.”

“She’s probably the bad guy,” announced Ash loudly, prompting Brock to turn up the movie. “LOOK AT HER SUSPICIOUS HAIR--”

“SHHH!”

“What does that even mean anyways?”

“ _ SHHHH! You guys are distracting me from on-screen boobs!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: "Clamped up tighter than a Cloyster" is a popular Kanto term that rude people use to refer to women who refrain from sleeping with them. 
> 
> I'm just kidding; it's not popular at all. In fact if you say it, people will beat you up for talking like a dork.


	15. Zeppelin

“I cannot believe--”

“Misty--”

“That you fell for this AGAIN. TWICE. In two days!--”

“But--”

“AND NOW WE’RE STUCK HERE! WITH NO BROCK!!”

“Well if you miss him so much--”

_ “PIKAPI!!! PIKACHU!!!” _

“You’re right, Pikachu. It’s not your fault that Ash is a dingbat.”

“HEY!! You know, you didn’t raise any alarms when you had the chance either!”

Misty grumbled and looked away at the other wall. There wasn’t much else to look at since Team Rocket had dropped a cage on them and left. Ash was right. She’d been so preoccupied with having to adjust to not traveling with Brock, and with wanting to get to Tangelo Island that she hadn’t even realized that Team Rocket (once again posing as flight attendants) had kidnapped them right onto yet another blimp.

Where did they get all these blimps anyways? Blimps were expensive and Team Rocket couldn’t possibly have much of an income flow if their members were all as incompetent as Jessie, James and Meowth. 

And speaking of those three…

“Where do you think they’re taking us?”

“I don’t want to find out. Help me lift this cage!” implored Ash, straining as he tried to lift the heavy trap. Misty hurried to help him before realizing that Team Rocket had actually planned ahead for once and put sandbags on top of it to prevent the obvious method of escape. 

“It’s no use!” Ash punched one of the bars in anger and began hopping around in pain, clutching his hand.

“You idiot! Let me see.” Misty grabbed his injured hand and inspected it. “You’ll be fine, you big baby.” She smiled up at him and was surprised to see Ash looking away, cheeks red. “Uh…. you ok?”

“I’mfinethanks,” he babbled, yanking his hand away and still avoiding eye contact. Misty felt uncomfortable too.

“No problem.”

Team Rocket’s earlier taunts rang in her head.  
_ Lovebirds. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the Blimp Brigade. Obviously this is a scene from "Pokeball Peril."


	16. Doll

The saleslady blinked as May plopped down her wad of cash (winnings fresh from Fortree City Gym… she figured she could treat herself) and pointed to the line of dolls behind the counter. “I’d like two of those, please.”

“Two… of those?”

“Yeah, the big ones.”

The cashier raised many eyebrows but handed over the two Wailmer dolls nonetheless. May thanked her breathlessly as she staggered out with them.

****

“A little to the left!”

Her Swampert gave a wet sigh as it shifted the Wailmer doll, like he had been doing for the past 20 minutes, to where his trainer wanted. Personally he didn’t see why she cared so much. A den was a den, sure, but no one obsessed  _that_ much on the particulars of what items went where.

Well, except for stupid Altaria, but they were all a bunch of dumb chirping puffballs, so who cared what they thought.

“That’s PERFECT! Ok, there! Yes!”

He grunted in surprise as she took a flying leap and settled down on the Wailmer doll, which squished slightly under her weight. “Get comfy, Swampert. This is our little home away from home.”

He snuffled and laid down on the other doll, which promptly deflated with a sad little _fwomp_. Well, it wasn’t anything a little swamp grass and mud couldn’t fix.


	17. Randomizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing spices up a play through by not knowing what Pokemon you'll receive at the beginning...

“...And now that you have your trainer’s license, you can choose one of the three Pokemon here and go on your very own Pokemon journey! I bet you’re excited!”

 

Nate shrugged. He wasn’t  _ not  _ excited, it was just that his older sister had filled him in on the Pokemon Professor Juniper would have available and to be honest, none of them sounded very exciting to him. Sure, Hilda was happy with her Serperior, but he thought a smug lizard, a flaming piglet, and shell-wielding otter seemed like slim pickings. 

 

“So whenever you’re ready, you can pick one and let it out of its Pokeball to begin the bonding process.”

 

_ Well… a Tepig could be pretty cool. I mean, a flaming boar? That’s kinda badass, right? _

 

_ Although… a giant samurai otter sounds pretty awesome too.  _

 

_ Eh. I guess I’ll just pick this one.  _

 

He selected the Pokeball from the right and popped it open after fiddling around with the controls for a minute. The creature that emerged was…  _ not _ a starter.

 

_ “Kelllll!”  _

 

A small tan-and-blue pony sprang from the Pokeball, shaking out its long red mane. It had deep blue frills framing either side of its mane and a short but lethal-looking horn extending from its forehead.

 

Nate loved it instantly.

 

“I want this one, Professor!”

 

Juniper was floored. “I… This isn’t a Pokemon that’s supposed to be here Nathan! I’m afraid--”

 

“Oh please please please please?? See, he likes me already!” The Keldeo licked his hand and graciously allowed Nate to pat his fluffy mane. 

 

“Oh… the controversy this could cause…”

 

“I’ll take good care of him!” 

 

“But… well…”

 

“PLEASE????”

 

_ “Keldeo!” _

 

“Oh, all right, fine. On one condition: if the rest of the Swords of Justice come looking for him, you have to let him go to them--Nate, wait, I didn’t give you your Pokedex yet!”

 

Nate had already rushed out the door with the Legendary unicorn in tow, but he hurried back, bursting with energy, for the rest of what she had to say. Keldeo fastidiously groomed his hooves and sharpened his horn on some of her delicate machinery until they were ready to go, trotting out eagerly beside his new companion.

  
Juniper sighed. She hoped Nate realized what he was getting into.


	18. Magic

“Go Tyranitar!” 

 

The huge green dinosaur bellowed at the top of its lungs as it entered the field and immediately dirt and sand began to whip into the air as its ability kicked in. Leaf coughed and waved her hand. She hated weather abilities and moves. It seemed like they made every battle twice as long.

 

Her Clefable on the other hand didn’t seem bothered at all, standing serenely on its side of the battlefield as the sandstorm whipped around it. A soft pink glow surrounded it and Leaf suddenly remembered its ability was Magic Guard. She smiled, embarrassed that she’d forgot. Abilities weren’t her strongest suit, as they were introduced into standard Pokemon education about five years after she left school. She still wasn’t sure what half of them did. This time, she just happened to luck out.

 

“All right, Clefable, let’s hit it with Metronome!”

 

_ “Cle-fa-cle-fa-CLEFABLE!” _

 

It waved its tiny hands about and then proceeded to punch the Tyranitar right in the solar plexus, doubling the shocked Rock type over.

 

_ “And Clefable takes the lead with a nicely timed Metronome! This Dynamic Punch has not only taken advantage of Tyranitar’s Rock/Dark typing, but has also confused it!” _

 

“Nice job Clefable!”, Leaf cheered as the Tyranitar stumbled to its feet, only to immediately trip over them a second later. She could hear her opponent’s teeth grinding from here.


	19. Bombs

“Heh. This is foolproof!”

“This actually seems like a terrible idea, Casey.”

“Nonsense! Now help me set these tiles.” 

Bruno rolled his eyes and helped push a tile into place. Casey had been struck with the genius idea of upping their Celadon base’s security by capturing Voltorbs and shoving them into holes dug into the concrete under the tiles. Any intruder who tried to make their way through the hall would be facing a dangerous minefield of Voltorbs who would electrocute or blow up whoever accidentally stepped on them. 

“Casey, I dunno, those things look pissed as hell.” Bruno eyed the rubber net in the corner warily; it was filled with Voltorbs who were restrained from rolling to freedom or attacking the two of them. The Voltorbs were looking around in fear or anger; most of them seemed to be shaking with rage. He honestly felt a little bad for them. 

“Well, that’s what these are for,” replied Casey smugly, tossing him a pair of rubber elbow-length gloves. The two of them went to the net and removed the first Voltorb, awkwardly carrying it away from their bodies so it couldn’t make contact with any uninsulated surfaces. The Voltorb vibrated more intensely as they handled it. 

“Ok now just slide it into the hole here--”

“Oh shit--” Bruno lost his grip and the thing fell rather roughly. It made a staticy noise of rage, spinning around to face them and beginning to glow.

“Well, fuck--”

“RUN!”

The Voltorb let loose with a full-power Explosion attack, which agitated the other Voltorb into blowing up as well. Other Rocket members throughout the base stared at each other in shock and alarm as the entire building was rocked.

“THIS IS THE WORST IDEA YOU’VE EVER HAD!!” screamed Bruno as they were tossed into the air like a pair of leaves that had made very poor life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This must have happened at least a few times.


	20. Balloon

I honestly, sorta, almost, _possibly_ felt sorry for the little guy. After all, he was trying _so hard_.

I mean, damn, kiddo, points for effort and all. But… the fact remained that he was trying to haul away a 115lb human being (weighed down with camping supplies no less) while weighing about as much as your average party balloon.

The Drifloon gave another go at it, wrapping its… strings? Tentacles? around my arm and heaving with all its tiny might. After a minute or so of straining it seemed to give up, drooping wearily. I wanted to pat its head. I mean sure, it was trying to drag me off, to hell probably, or at least to get me alone to suck out my soul but my gosh. It was adorable.

It released my arm suddenly and floated a few feet away. “Aw. Heading off, little guy?”

It made a noise rather like a fart. Or a balloon releasing air, I suppose. And then, over the treeline I saw a horde of its little friends making their way towards us.

 _Oh_. That could potentially be a problem.

I wasn’t going to deal with this today. Letting out my Yanmega, I directed it to scatter the oncoming horde of haunted party favors. One good gust of wind scattered them like… well, like balloons in a strong wind. They drifted away in search of, I assumed, lighter prey.


	21. Collecting

“...And in other news tonight, the culprit behind a recent rash of beach robberies has been caught. 32 year old Robbie Smith and his Staryu were apprehended on a beach on Mele Mele Island today, using the Staryu’s psychic abilities to rob unattended belongings.

 

“One tourist expressed outrage over the summer crime spree. ‘I’ve lost three watches this month! I think it's just terrible when a pokemon’s powers are used for evil like this!’ said vacationer Archie S. ‘Personally I think that's why all water types would be better off without humans. Would you like a brochure?’ 

 

"Mr. Smith is set to appear in court for petty theft next week. No word yet on the fate of his Staryu. 

 

"In other news, Mr. Archie has since received a warning about distributing unapproved fliers."

  
  



	22. Ogling

“Whats wrong Wanda?”

 

“I-I’m not sure Ted! It feels like someone's watching me!”

 

The sound of rustling leaves made the naked couple jump. Ted leaped to his feet, bits dangling proudly before him. “Whos there? I'm warning you, I know rudimentary kung fu!”

 

More rustling, and a grinning face popped through the bushes. It was all black with two creepy, staring eyes and a wide toothy grin. Ted relaxed slightly.

 

“Oh. I thought you were - AAIIIEEE”

 

The thing had snapped at him, missing his precious tackle by mere millimeters. On the other side of the bushes the Girafarig continued gnawing unconcernedly at a low scrubby tree. It didn't care what its tail got up to; it could take care of itself just fine. Was someone shouting behind it? Eh, who cared, there were more leaves over there. 

  
  



	23. Raichu A Love Song

“So what rhymes with ‘devotion,’ anyways?”

 

_ Rai rai.  _

 

“No, I’m pretty sure ‘locomotion’ is copy-written by that one guy. Hey.  _ Hey. _ Don’t eat that! Those are my notes!”

 

He had made his displeasure known by grabbing one of the random music sheets scattered around my chair and stuffing it into his mouth. Sparks fizzled over his orange fur. I wasn’t getting that back except in the form of masticated paper pulp. 

 

“C’mon, is it really that bad?” 

 

_ Chuuu.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it?... It's a play on words :D  
> *crawls back into my hole*


	24. Fast Food

_ I wish to purchase your Big Mac meal. No pickles. Or I will dismantle this establishment brick by brick.  _

 

“Oh, uh, s-sure... that’ll be--”

 

_ And I want a toy. _

 

“U-um, we only have those with--”

 

The ground rumbled slightly. Trays, loose straws and cups began to levitate as Mewtwo’s eyes glowed blue.

 

_ I want. A toy. _

 

“Whatever you say sir!! Please put me down!”

  
  



	25. Gang War

“You’re on the wrong side of the neighborhood, pal.”

 

The fat yellow platypus quacked at Ice Cold. Ice felt his temper rise. Ain’t no stupid Water Type Pokemon gonna disrespect him. He pulled out his switchblade.

 

_ Duuuuck.  _

 

“Don’t you mouth off to me, punk. I’m gonna give you five seconds to turn around and walk out of my sight, or I’ma be stuffing a pillow with Psyduck feathers today.”

 

Psyduck’s response to this was to flop onto the asphalt and put its hands over its head. 

 

“Four… three…  _ is that a gun?? _ ”

 

Psyduck wasn’t actually doing anything with the gun. It just sort of grabbed it from nowhere and was now waving at around as it flailed its arms.

 

Ice Cold dropped his knife. “Ok… t-take it easy, man…”

  
  



End file.
